Hate to Love You
by OneLetteredWonder
Summary: Luciano hates everything about Feliciano, and he hates how that's a lie. Luciano's bored at a meeting and decides to carve on the desktop, but when his markings are discovered, it gives him the chance to get closer to his other self. 1p x 2p Italy. Infatuation universe.
1. Meeting Day 1

Luciano twirls his pen between his fingers. He glares at the table in front him. He is having one of those days, he just knows, that he will do _nothing_ productive at this meeting. Most days he can do it. He can sit and pay attention and pretend he doesn't want to cut the throat of whoever is speaking. Today is not most days. He shifts his glare to the other Germany, Ludwig. He's trying to get the meeting started. It's not working. Luciano sneers. He hates these meetings the most, the ones where both worlds countries come together to discuss issues breaching both worlds.

They begun having these meetings after the worlds were breached by a fault by the other England, the angry one. These conferences happen three times a year. It's five days of meetings that make Luciano want to tear his hair out. His usual band of nations are already wild and annoying, but these peppy others make it so much worse. He watches as the other Denmark harasses the other Norway. He watches as his England nearly trips over himself trying to talk to the other England. He all but groans aloud as the other Prussia talks, and talks, and doesn't stop _talking_.

In frustration Luciano bangs his head on his desk. He hears the people around him gasp at the movement. When the first of the meetings came around, all the others thought him weak and shy. When that touchy France tried to grope him, he lost a few fingers and got a concussion. None of them really talked to Luciano after that, and it's the way he prefers.

He had a headache coming on since he first entered the building. A cheap run down building in his opinion. But alas, America is one of the biggest countries and crazy enough to host all of the nations. Not to mention, enough conspiracies to hold open a gate long enough for the nations to pass through. Cheap lazy America, Luciano thinks. The table he's at has a crack in it. He can see both Americas, the boy scout and the bad boy annoying both Japans, the quiet and the crazed. With Luciano's bark at the nations to '_shut the hell up_', Ludwig is able to get the meeting rolling, slowly, but going. Luciano still can't bring himself to care.

He hears his other self trying to talk, distracting Ludwig. Luciano shuts his eyes tight. His other self, Feliciano, annoys him the most. He hates the way he talks so happy and cheerful. He hates that he always finds the best in everything. He hates the way he's so weak and can't defend himself. And he hates the fact that whenever someone hits or makes fun of Feliciano, he feels the unmistakable urge to _protect_ his weak other self.

But most of all, he hates it when people blame him for Feliciano being hurt. He could never hurt his other self. Mainly because after an unfortunate incident involving the Belarus', if one country hurts their other self, they inflict pain on themselves as well. But also because Luciano would never forgive himself for hurting Feliciano. He's too nice and happy and bubbly. He hates that too. He hates that he knows the guilt would drive him mad if he hurt his other self.

He hates it when people blame him for Feliciano's own injuries. The bitch with the frying pan is the worst. Luciano bangs his head on the desk again as the memory comes back to him. The other Hungary always blamed him for Feliciano's small cuts and scrapes and bruises. You think if she helped raise the kid, she'd know that Feliciano is just clutzy. Feliciano wouldn't get close enough for Luciano to hurt him anyway. That didn't stop her from wondering what had happened to 'poor little Feliciano' then sending a painfully obvious glare his way. He just rolls his eyes at her.

But the day Feliciano came to a meeting with a wound on his palm and she asked him what happened and he replied 'it's just a little knife wound', that other Hungary got all fussed up. He heard her yell out and looked up just as she brought her pan down. Luciano blocked it with his arm and moved to grab her wrist. He had her arm locked behind her and pinned up against the desk in a matter of seconds. His own knife pressed against her throat. The room went completely silent at that. She struggled in his hold, however, she couldn't move much because of his knife digging into her neck.

"Do _not_ try to attack me again." He said calmly, his voice dripping with venom. How dare she think she could do that to him. How dare she think he would do that to Feliciano. He had let her go in a huff and stalked out of the room. He didn't return to the meeting that day.

Luciano takes a deep breath. He needs something to do before he takes his anger out on someone. That never ends well. Luciano slowly opens his eyes. He glares at the chip in the table. The pale tan scuff surrounded by the rest of the dark redwood of the table. It bugs him. Cheap, lazy America.

Luciano takes out his knife and widdles away at the scuff. He carves more patterns into the table. A few swirls and a few leaves and a few sparks. It's a good enough distraction from the overly loud obnoxious voice of the boy scout version of America. Luciano widdles at the table all throughout the meeting, his carvings expanding all around him. When Ludwig calls the meeting over, Luciano jumps from his seat immediately. He rushes outside to breathe. He stands outside looking at the trees rustle in the wind while digging his knife into the wall behind him.

After his anger subsides, mostly, he makes his way back inside. In his effort to get outside, he left his paperwork. This is a usual occurrence for him. He runs a hand through his hair. As he turns to step into the meeting room he pauses at the doorway. The other axis, Ludwig, Kiku, and Feliciano are all standing around his desk. Luciano grimaces, he doesn't want to-

"It's so _pretty_ though!" Feliciano's cheerful voice is loud. He's running his fingers over Luciano's desk.

"Alfred isn't going to be happy about his table being ruined," Ludwig is shaking his head. Luciano's grimace grows deeper. He doesn't really care about what that America thinks.

"But it's _so_ amazing!" Feliciano is pouting up at Ludwig. His attention quickly returns back to Luciano's desk.

"Alfred-san will most likely just remove it, or put it in a museum if he likes it enough. I do not think worry is necessary." Kiku tells them, closing his eyes in thought. Ludwig sighs and looks up, finally noticing Luciano in the doorway. His posture goes rigid as if he's ready to pounce at any moment. Luciano rolls his eyes and makes his way forward to get his briefcase.

Kiku notices Ludwig go stiff and turns to face Luciano. He takes a few steps back, out of politeness or fear, Luciano isn't sure. They are both watching him as he stands next to the table. Poor little Feliciano doesn't notice him until he is. He jumps and hides behind Ludwig when Luciano's presence is made known to him.

"Buon- buongiorno Luciano," Feliciano stammers out, trying to sound happy. Luciano doesn't mind the fake tone. Feliciano's always been scared of him. Luciano grabs his briefcase and turns to leave, casting one last glance at his markings on the table.

"Wait Luciano, did you come to look at the art too?" He pauses. Luciano moves to look at his other self, who came out of hiding behind the Germanic country. His hands are clasped in front of his chest and his face looks hopeful.

"Art?" Luciano asks cautiously. He glares at his work on the table. He wouldn't go as far to call what he did art. Maybe something like doodling but not art.

"I wouldn't go as far as to call that _art_." He tells Feliciano pointing lazily to his desk.

"Wah Luciano that's so mean, I think it's beautiful! It's practically flawless~" Feliciano claps his hands a few times as if to applaud the woodworking. Luciano ignores the flutter in his chest at Feliciano's compliments. He is sure that if Feliciano knew he did it, the compliments would sound forced.

Luciano lets out a huff, putting his briefcase on the table behind him and stepping closer, glaring at the wood in front of him.

"This part here is the beginning, could have fixed it to make it blend in more. The transitions between patterns here is quick, making it look scrappy," Luciano points to the pieces of carving as he talks and critiques his own work. The more wrong he points out, the more he finds, until he stands scowling down at the carving. _Hating_ it. He thought it might have been decent before, but now it's just one huge mistake.

"Oh that's not true," Feliciano says gently, taking a step closer to Luciano. He stares wide eyed at his other self. Feliciano took a willing step towards him and Luciano doesn't know how to handle it. Feliciano had always been running away from him that the closeness between them now is probably the closest they've ever been to each other willingly.

"Look here," Feliciano points to parts of the carving explaining why those parts are good. Luciano has to consciously pry his eyes away from Feliciano as he talks about his work. He does his best to ignore the small bubble of happiness in his chest. Feliciano continues to compliment the carving and by the time he finishes, Luciano almost believes him that this small wood worked doodle could be art.

"I guess, but I still think it's still too much to call it _art_." Luciano whips around and takes his briefcase again in his hand.

"Aw Luciano don't be mean, what would the artist think if they heard you say that?" Luciano glances over his shoulder at his pouting other self. His golden eyes look at him with sadness.

"I don't think they'd mind too much. Criticism is a compliment. Sometimes."

"But don't you think the artist did good?"

"_No_." Luciano faces his other self. He judges Feliciano, getting all huffy at Luciano being negative about this piece of scrap work.

"Now how would the artist feel if they heard that?" Feliciano steps closer to him, looking at Luciano with curiosity. Luciano raises an eyebrow at Feliciano's persistent care for others.

"I know who did it, and, like I said, I don't think they'd care too much." Luciano marches towards the doorway, the conversation begun to hurt his head, with his other self's high pitched voice.

"Wait! You know who did it? Who? Who? Luciano please tell me who!" He pauses in the doorway. Feliciano sounds really close. He faces the voice and finds Feliciano standing less than a foot from him. Luciano tenses. He isn't used to having people this close to him, especially his other self that runs from him every other chance he gets. Luciano scrunches up his face in confusion. Does Feliciano really not know?

"That's my desk." Luciano points to the table, covered in wood markings. "I did it." With that he steps out of the room and walks quickly out of the building and out the door.

* * *

**AN:** Wah my first real fic X3 Based off a few head canons I've seen floating around the interwebs. I hope you enjoy :D This involves a lot of 'not so angry and violent' Luciano

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia aint no belong to me


	2. Meeting Day 2

The next day Luciano finds folder sitting on his desk. At first he thinks it's been placed there by mistake, but the calligraphy of his name on the folder tells him otherwise. He takes a seat and stares at the folder. Carefully he opens it up and leans back startled by the content. Prints of many paintings waited in the folder, along with a simple message of 'edit please?' written on the inside. Luciano wastes no time in taking the red pen stuffed inside and working to edit the paintings. 'The meeting is boring anyway' he tells himself as he scans the prints for errors.

The paintings are beautifully done. Luciano looks them over multiple times. The imperfections he finds are small and easily fixable. He notices similarities and themes and writes his comments on the back of the prints. When he finishes editing, content in his work, he stares at the clock. People say staring at the clock makes time go by slower, but Luciano doesn't care. He takes one last glance at the folder, now closed with the red pen tucked inside, before the meeting is called and he's out of his seat jogging for the exit.

* * *

Feliciano wiggles in his seat with excitement. Luciano hasn't even bothered to look around for who left the folder on his desk. He just sits down and begins to edit his paintings.

Feliciano likes to doodle during meetings. He finds the most inspiration from people's chatter. When he makes the first line on his paper, he knows he's going to draw Luciano. He takes glances at his other's hunched form to get him down on paper. He likes the way Luciano's suit fits him.

Feliciano always liked his other self even when Miss Elizabeta says he's the worst. At one of the first meeting between nations and their counterparts, Luciano's red eyes glaring at him had Feliciano shaking in his boots.

But after Kiku told him that if he looked at people the way he would as if he were about to paint them in that moment, he could tell how they felt. By far, Feli thought it had to be the best advice he ever got from Kiku. And when he looks at Luciano now, he doesn't see evil, just irritation, sadness, and sometimes tiredness. It bugs Feli to never see happiness, or even content in Luciano's features, but watching him edit his paintings, Feli thinks this is the closest he's ever seen to content.

Feliciano thinks back to the conversation he had with Kiku the other night. Feli had expressed to the Asian nation that he wanted to talk to Luciano more about art but didn't know how. He didn't know what to say, or if Luciano would even agree to help him.

"Your other self, is still, in a way you. Just write and say whatever you think he'd respond to best." Feliciano took that to heart and did what he thought Luciano would respond to best. He wrote his name down and asked him please to edit his paintings. It works amazing.

Feliciano sketches his other self. When he finishes, he watches Luciano lean back in his chair, and scrutinize a painting. Feli looks back to his own sketch. He had drawn Luciano leaning over his desk, a pen in his hand, and concentration on his face.

The meeting gets called to an end, Feliciano watches Luciano run off leaving his stuff behind, again. Taking his chance, Feli takes the folder of his paintings and replaces them with his sketch of Luciano. Later he would freak out and wonder if Luciano hated it or liked it or even saw it.

* * *

Luciano notices the white paper immediately upon entering the room again. He quickly hides it in his briefcase when he recognizes who it is that had been drawn. On his walk back to his hotel, he grumbles. He hates how well the artist could capture him in that moment. The art he edited earlier had put him in close to good mood. He enjoyed looking at the pieces, and it made him feel slightly appreciated that someone wanted his opinion.

Luciano grumbles the whole night. He ignores Flavio's fussing over his outfit and denies dinner with him. He thinks the painting prints had come from Feliciano, but he tries many times to rid himself of those thoughts. There's no way Feliciano would do that. Would he?

* * *

**AN:** wah another chapter~ I hope those of you who are reading this enjoy it. This chapter is a bit short sorry DX

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ain't no belong to me


	3. Meeting Day 3

Feliciano twitches in his seat. Normally he'd be bouncy and wiggling, but this kind of movement is caused by nerves. Next to him leaning up against the table, is the painting that Luciano commented he liked the most. Feliciano planned to give it to him. He talked to Kiku about it too. The small nation said he thought Luciano would love it. The only problem is, Feliciano doesn't know how Luciano would react to the gift. Or if he would even accept it.

Feliciano watches Luciano jump from his seat and run out the door as the meeting ends. This is it. The other nations pass him by and Feliciano keeps his smile on. When Ludwig and Kiku came to him asking him if he's ready to leave, Feli tells them to go on ahead. Kiku gives him a reassuring smile and manages to get Ludwig out the door despite his confusion.

* * *

Luciano waits outside in the hallway until all the nations leave. Last night and the meeting made his annoyance raise to the edge.

"Ah Luciano-san," Kiku walks next to Ludwig as they exit the meeting room. Luciano raises an eyebrow at the small Asian nation's smile.

"Good luck," he tells Luciano and pulls away a very confused Ludwig. Luciano watches them go with a half hearted glare. As soon as they exit the building, Luciano heads back into the meeting room. He stops at the sight of Feliciano sitting on his desk swinging his legs back and forth, humming to himself. Luciano looks away and makes his way to his own desk.

"Ah Luciano!" He snaps his head up at Feliciano's voice. His other self comes forward, a big smile on his face, and a box in his hands. Luciano stands up straighter as he comes close, and he wonders briefly if he and Feliciano are the same height.

"I wanted to thank you, for editing my paintings yesterday." Feliciano's voice bubbles in happiness. Luciano regards him with a blank face. His paintings? He figured they came form Feliciano, but it didn't occur to him that those paintings had been done by Feliciano _himself_.

"This is for you! As a thank you," Feliciano holds out the long box in his hands to Luciano, who just stares at it.

"I've always wanted someone to edit my paintings, I couldn't ask anyone because they didn't notice the right things, and I couldn't ask Lovino, he would just get mad saying my paintings are better than his, and your fratello kind of scares me," Feliciano giggles. Luciano blinks.

"My fratello scares you." He states.

"Yeah just a little, I feel like he would try to do perverted things to me."

"He would never do that to anyone without consent." Luciano bites his tongue at his harsh tone. He didn't mean to sound harsh, but he knows Flavio. He's a pompous sex crazed little shit, but he would never do anything without consent. Luciano snaps his head down and glares at the floor. Feliciano fidgets, the box still outstretched in his hands.

"Are you scared of me?" Luciano asks quietly, moving his face away from Feliciano. His other half has always been scared of him. It got worse the day he pinned down that other Hungary, but she deserved it.

"Not anymore," he hears Feliciano say gently. Luciano grinds his teeth together. Slowly he moves a hand up to grab the side of the box from Feliciano, still not looking at him. He hears Feliciano giggle and move away from him. Before he can do anything stupid, Luciano picks up his stuff and leaves the room.

* * *

Luciano sits on the floor of his hotel room, unmoving, his eyes glued to the painting in front of him. The painting that Feliciano gave him. The painting that Feliciano painted himself. Luciano doesn't know why he likes it. The picture is battlefield, and in the center, two people in opposite uniforms are staring each other down about to kiss. Luciano's eyes scan the picture. The things he commented on and the parts he thought needed editing had been fixed.

* * *

**AN:** I think Luciano's a bit embarrassed X3 another shorter chapter I'm sorry DX the next one will be longer

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ain't no belong to me


	4. Meeting Day 4

"Lucianoooooo!" Luciano is about to sit down when he turns and suddenly finds himself full of very bubbly Italian. His arms remain frozen at his sides and his eyes bulging in shock at the fact that Feliciano initiated contact with him, and that contact is a hug.

"Do you like the painting?" Feliciano pulls back smiling hopefully at him, his arms still wrapped around Luciano's neck. Luciano blinks. He hears Flavio snicker behind him as that is the only sound in the room. Everyone has stopped what they had been doing to watch Feliciano throw himself at Luciano. People tense as they know, if Luciano wants to, Feliciano could be dead in a matter of seconds. But that would kill Luciano too.

Remembering to breathe, Luciano lifts his hands to remove Feliciano's arms from around his neck.

"I do, thank you." he tells him coarsely. Feliciano's face lights up like Christmas morning and grabs Luciano's hands in his, giving them a squeeze. Luciano gazes down at their hands in wonder, utterly confused by the action.

"That's wonderful! I'm so glad you like it!" Feliciano is giggling now. Luciano gulps. He's not used to interacting with his other self. When the meeting is called to a start Feliciano takes the empty seat next to him with a confidence Luciano doesn't think he's ever seen him have before.

Luciano does his best to focus on the meeting, but with the obvious glare from a certain frying pan wielding bitch and the nervous glances from the others, and Feliciano's clear doodling, Luciano gives up. He swears the whole room jumps when he takes out his knife. It has him smirking. He begins to widdle again at the table. He fixes the spots he thought were awful from their first day of meetings. He hates to admit that he leaves the parts that Feliciano likes alone.

He glances up at the speaker, the Canadas talking about education across the world. Luciano then glances at Feli, who in that moment had glanced to him as well. They stay locked in eye contact for a moment before Feliciano's face scrunches up and he looks back to his paper and begins to scribble hastily.

Luciano turns his focus back to the table. He's just about finished with his changes, but there is this one spot on the far end of the table he can't reach well enough to fix. He tries a few times, twisting in his seat until he gives up and stands to go to the other side of the table to make the change.

"Luciano?" he makes the last widget in the table before coming to his full height and looking to Ludwig who had taken over speaking again.

"What are you doing?" the Germanic country asks cautiously.

"Fixing," Luciano tells him sharply, moving back to take his seat again. No one else comments on his actions, but Feliciano is giggling silently next to him. Luciano's eyes gaze over the wood marks and when he feels satisfied and finished, he drops his head to the table. He's suddenly very tired. He focuses on relaxing, and thinking of home.

* * *

It doesn't occur to him when he feels someone shaking him that he had fallen asleep. Luciano wakes with a start and pins down his 'attacker' on the table, his knife at their neck before he can think. Feliciano stares up at him, his hands on Luciano's wrists, and fear clear on his features. Luciano blinks as reality comes back to him.

"I.. sorry," he says backing away from his other self. He takes a few deep breaths as Feliciano raises himself from the table. Luciano puts his knife away and thanks whoever that the meeting room had been empty when he accidentally attacked his other self.

"Are you okay?" Luciano's head snaps to Feli, who looks at him with worry.

"I pinned you down and almost stabbed a knife into your neck and you're asking if _I'm_ okay?" Feli nods violently. He steps forward and places a careful hand on Luciano's arm.

"I thought you might be dreaming something scary, that's why you freaked out when you woke up." Feli smiles softly. Luciano groans and runs a hand through his hair. He shakes off Feliciano's hand.

"Or maybe you're not used to waking up next to someone." Feliciano's innocent comment has Luciano pausing in his move to pack up his paperwork and leave. He grips the top of his chair tightly. He refuses to share a bed with anyone. To paranoid that someone would try to hurt him in his sleep. He has a hard enough time sharing a room with_ Flavio_ during meeting times. At his silence Feliciano pouts and pounces, wrapping Luciano in a hug.

"Lucianooooooooo!" Feliciano whines out. Luciano jerks away from the hold around him.

"Let me go!" he pushes at Feliciano's head, trying to get his other self off of him. It's funny he thinks, just a few days ago Feliciano wouldn't even get close to him and now he's trying to pry Feliciano off him.

"But Lucianoooo! It's not good to sleep alone!" Feliciano rubs his head closer to Luciano's arm. Eventually, after plenty of grumbling and pushing, Luciano manages to get Feliciano to let go of him. For the most part. Feliciano nabs his hand and threads their fingers together, and completely refuses to let go entirely.

"Feliciano. I have to go back to my room now. _R__elease_ me." Luciano demands through clenched teeth. They walk through the hallway, fingers still laced together, despite Luciano's protesting. Feliciano refuses to let go. Feliciano shakes his head at Luciano's anger, a smile on his face and his golden eyes twinkling.

"Why not?" Luciano snaps, glaring over his shoulder at his other self who doesn't let his smile falter.

"Because I want to draw you more!" Feli bubbles out, as if the answer should have been obvious. Luciano stops in his march to face Feliciano fully.

"Draw me more?" Luciano asks in shock. Feliciano nods his head letting out a positive 'mhmm' and proceeding to be the one to drag Luciano. Luciano blinks at the back of Feliciano's head. Feliciano leads them up to the hotel and into a room. Luciano lets him take his stuff and place it aside.

"Here, sit!" Feliciano pushes him back to sit on the bed. He stands above him smiling then rushes about to get art supplies. He settles into a chair and looks at Luciano expectantly. Luciano just stares back. Feliciano scrunches up his face and stands to come closer to Luciano.

"Ah! Could you lay down and go to sleep again?"

"_What._" Feliciano giggles at his question. He pokes at Luciano's shoulders.

"Go back to sleep I want to draw your sleepy face again." Feliciano turns back to his easel. Luciano gulps but lays down anyway, then Feliciano's words catch up to him and he bolts up again.

"What do you mean _again_?" Feliciano's smile grows and waves him to lay down again. Luciano groans flopping down on the bed. It annoys him that he let Feliciano bring him here to draw him. It annoys him that Feliciano wanted to be near him. And his tie annoys him. Luciano removes the article of clothing from his being and throws it at the ground in a huff. He wonders briefly what his brother would do in this situation. After coming to the conclusion Flavio would try to make this situation more 'romantic', Luciano sighs.

* * *

Luciano doesn't want to get up off the bed. It feels more comfy than the one he had been sleeping on. He knows where he fell asleep, but he doesn't think he can handle the sight if he opens his eyes. Curiosity wins out and he peeks into the open. The room is dark, a small light from the bathroom providing any sense of visibility. Feliciano's easel sits empty, the picture of Luciano sleeping left finished on the stand. Luciano tilts his head to the left to see Feliciano sleeping soundly next to him.

Luciano scans Feliciano's face. His face has softer features than Luciano, his hair more chestnut and skin lighter. Luciano finds himself hating it. Hating the softness of the hair and the cool touch of the skin and the gold of the eyes that look at him so hopefully. He hates every bit that is a mirror and yet an opposite to himself. And most of all he hates the fact he knows he loves it all.

Perhaps it is wrong, or completely narcissistic, or even incestuous to love your other half. He's tried to talk himself out of it many times. Trying to convince himself he hates every part of Feliciano. He did when he first saw his other self, hiding behind Ludwig. It bugged him. How could he be so weak? In his efforts to dislike, he found himself disliking everyone else who pointed out Feliciano's flaws. He felt protective. It's because he is a part of me, Luciano tried to convince himself. Like a brother, but Luciano didn't feel the same about Flavio the way he felt about Feliciano.

Luciano thinks of the other nations. Most from his world are spiteful and angry, few have a soft spot for their other self. None of them love their other self the way he does, Luciano thinks. Except my maybe Oliver, the England from his world, who loves everyone.

He can admit that Feliciano is one of the most important people in his life. He doesn't _like_ to admit it, but he can. He could never admit his feeling to Feliciano. He wouldn't accept them, and would most likely stay away from him, even more. Even more than he used to that is. Luciano hates the bubble of happiness in his chest he got from holding Feliciano's hand. He hates the bubble of happiness he feels now as Feliciano lays completely trusting right next to him.

Luciano gets off the bed as softly as he can. With his feelings making a mess of his head, he gathers his things and almost makes it to the door when he hears it.

"Luciano?" Feliciano's soft sleepy voice reaches his ears and against his better judgment, Luciano turns around to face him. Feliciano leans lazily on the bed rubbing at one of his eyes. He looks up to Luciano and smiles.

"Do you want to have dinner together tonight?" Feliciano asks in the middle of his yawn, raising both his hands in the air. Luciano blinks at him and scowls slightly.

"I guess so. Where?" at Luciano's grumbled reply, Feliciano's face lights up.

"Ah I was going to make pasta, you like pasta si?" Feliciano leans at the edge of the bed in excitement. Luciano scoffs.

"Si, but I warn you, my taste is exquisite so it better be perfect." Luciano smirks at Feliciano's dumbfounded face. Eventually Feliciano giggles, and Luciano lets himself out.

* * *

The door closes to Feliciano's room with a click. He smiles to himself. Not only did he manage to take a siesta next to Luciano, who seemed to be in a better mood after the nap, he also managed to ask him to have dinner with him later. He got to see Luciano smirk. Of course he's seen the other nation smirk, but it's usually a twisted sadistic smirk. This one had been an amused expression, it's one of the closest things Feliciano has seen to a true smile. His stomach bubbles in excitement at the thought of Luciano in casual clothing.

Feliciano jumps off the bed as Luciano's warning comes back to him. Exquisite taste. Feliciano giggles and sets off to make the best pasta he's ever made, after a quick phone call to Kiku to tell him the good news of course.

* * *

**AN:** It wouldn't be a true Italy fiction if there wasn't any pasta making now would it? X3

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ain't no belong to me


	5. Dinner

"Who?" is all Flavio asks the moment Luciano steps into their joint room. Luciano glares at him.

"What are you talking about?" Luciano walks cautiously into the room, dropping his stuff after closing the door. Flavio tsks and stands up from his seat on the couch to stand in front of his little brother.

"_Please_, we're the country of good love, there is no way I wouldn't notice something is up with you. So tell me little fratello, _who_?" Flavio lowers his pink rimmed glasses down to look at Luciano. Luciano in turn glares harder at him.

"I thought France was the country of love."

"I said good love _thank you_, now don't change the subject_ dolce_, who are you seeing?" Flavio puts a hand on Luciano's shoulder to stop him from running away. Luciano grimaces. Why now of all times did his brother have to be a brother.

"It's none of your business." Luciano knows his mistake the moment the words leave his mouth. He didn't deny there is anyone, meaning there is. Flavio catches it. His smirk spreads across his face as he badgers his brother for details. His insistent questions eventually wear down Luciano who throws his hands up and explains that it is indeed Feliciano who he is having dinner with that night. The delight on Flavio's face borders on unholy.

Flavio fusses and fumbles with Luciano's clothing and his outfit more than he ever had before. Luciano sits on his bed with Flavio in the closet, throwing articles of clothing at him. Luciano protests, this is just a casual dinner, but Flavio will have none of that. Besides when is he ever going to get the chance to dress his brother for a date again? Even thought Luciano tells him many times, it is not a _date_. There comes a break for Luciano to breathe only when Flavio's phone rings, but after he hangs up, the fussing begins again much to Luciano's displeasure.

* * *

"So.. who are you making this for? You don't usually bring out the good stuff unless it's important." Lovino scrutinizes the ingredients lining the countertop of his little brother's tiny hotel kitchen. When Feliciano found his room didn't have a kitchen he cried and begged it to be changed.

"Oh, no one special," Feliciano practically sings, his spirits soar high and there is nothing anyone can do to bring them down.

"No one special _my ass_. Who are you making it for?" Lovino sits on top of the small table, arms crossed, judging his brother. Feliciano laughs nervously.

"Oh fratello I'm just making it because I felt like it si?" Feliciano nods his head as if to agree with his own statement. Lovino raises his eyebrows, not believing a word. He knows his brother and he knows the signs of romance better than Francis, the self proclaimed nation of love.

"Well then you won't mind if I stay for dinner then." Lovino says finally. He watches Feliciano tense up and fumble for words. Lovino rolls his eyes.

"Come on loser just tell me_ who_ it is already." Lovino doesn't bother to keep the irritation out of his voice. His brother won't care, being used to his snappy remarks. Feliciano sets his bowl of ingredients down and faces Lovino, his face etched with worry.

"It's.. It's for, Luciano." Feli squeezes his eyes shut and covers his ears waiting for Lovino to explode. Lovino blinks a few times at Feliciano's confession.

"Luciano? As in your other _evil_-"

"He's not evil!" Feliciano protests, interrupting his brother, defending Luciano. Lovino blinks at his brother's words. Feliciano takes a deep breath before speaking.

"He's really nice to me now and he doesn't hit me or call me stupid and he let me draw him and he lets me make him pasta without being angry and he edits my paintings and he let me take a siesta next to him and please fratello _please_ understand he's not the monster everyone says he is please," Feliciano moves to take Lovino's hands in his, begging. He really needs Lovino to be okay with this. He can handle it if no one else approves but this is his fratello, his one last bit of family, he wants Lovino's support.

Lovino detangles his hands from Feliciano's and stares at him blank faced. He shakes his head.

"Hold on," Lovino tells Feliciano bitterly and walks out of the room. Feliciano takes a seat at the table and twiddles with his fingers.

Outside of the door in the hallway, Lovino runs a hand through his hair. He doesn't entirely believe this is happening, or safe. He sucks up his pride and calls the only person who would know if this is true and not some plot to hurt his brother.

"Why_ hello_ there _dolce_~" Flavio's sickly sweet voice has Lovino cringing against the phone.

"Shut up. Just tell me, is this dinner with my fratello some sort of stupid prank?" Again Lovino doesn't bother to stop the irritation in his voice. And again, the person he uses it on doesn't mind.

"Why no _darling_, my fratello is genuinely happy to be dining with your fratello," Lovino huffs. Flavio's usual flamboyant behavior toned down in that sentence. Lovino doesn't want his brother to get hurt, but he also wants to believe his brothers judgment, as spotty as it is.

"Fine. Just make sure he won't get hurt."

"Of course not love, bye~"

Lovino hangs up the phone and stomps back into Feliciano's room who jumps when the door opens. Lovino sighs and faces his brother.

"You better be safe," he tells Feliciano after a few tense seconds. Feli tackles Lovino in a hug and begins to ramble on about how thankful he is that Lovino doesn't hate him and trusts him and all that brotherly nonsense. Lovino feels better when he remembers that if Luciano hurt his brother, Luciano would get the same pain back.

He talks to Feli throughout his pasta making, playing test taster when asked. The food is prepared, he helps Feli pick out some nice clothes. Feli plays with his fingers, an excited nervous smile on his face, as Lovino calls Flavio one more time, telling him to shut up and send his brother downstairs. After a quick reassuring hug and a 'please be careful', Lovino leaves and Feliciano sits alone waiting for his other self to come have dinner with him.

* * *

Luciano stands outside Feliciano's room shifting his weight from foot to foot. The dark red button down shirt his brother had practically forced him into felt tight against his skin and the black tie he wore he would swear tried to kill him twice on the way down. He taps his shoes on the carpet and tugs at his black pants. Flavio is trying to kill him, he decides. Kill him with_ embarrassment_.

"Just be polite and use your manners," Flavio had told him as he rolled up the sleeves half way on Luciano's shirt. Luciano plays with the folds now, wondering if he looks alright. Then shakes his head, that's stupid. With Flavio fussing over him like that, there is no way he didn't look _at least_ alright.

Pulling up his courage, he knocks on the door. He can hear shuffling inside and then Feliciano lunges at him. Once again Luciano is caught off guard to Feliciano's hug. Only the bubblier Italian's giggle heard as he pulls Luciano into his room again.

The smell of pasta and garlic bread hits Luciano hard. It makes him miss home. He looks at the small table and sees a white tablecloth and a lit candle resting on top.

"The candle was Lovino's idea," Feliciano giggles. Luciano huffs at it.

"For the fun of it he said," Feliciano all out laughs. Luciano rolls his eyes. Feli motions for him to take a seat as he moves to take the plates of food to the table. Luciano does, taking his chance to glance at Feliciano's outfit. He's wearing a light blue button up and light brown pants, his feet bare. He's wearing a brown tie to match his pants. Luciano kicks his shoes off under the table.

"I hope you like it _Mr. Exquisite Taste_," Feliciano teases, setting down a full plate of pasta in front of Luciano and then taking a seat for himself. Luciano glares at his other self from across the table. He pokes at the pasta, it looks good that's for sure. Feliciano watches with rapt attention as Luciano takes his first bite. Luciano ganders up at the ceiling tasting the contents.

In a flurry, Luciano rattles off possible ingredients and the amount used for each one. Feliciano's eyes go wide, then his face splits into a huge smile.

"That's amazing~" Feliciano muses. Luciano shrugs. He always cooked for himself, because he knew he would never like anything anyone else made, usually.

"It's good. How much garlic did you use?" Luciano asks holding up his next forkful, giving it a once over, before putting in his mouth.

"A few pinches," Feliciano recalls, starting to eat his own food, his chest flooding with happiness at Luciano's compliment. Just like with his paintings, no one could ever say what they thought might be wrong with them, because they couldn't.

"Use less next time," Luciano states simply, taking another forkful for himself. They sit eating quietly, interjecting a few comments here and there to keep up pleasantries. The food finished and the plates in the sink, Feliciano brings out a small bottle of wine. They exchange little bits of talk of home, describing the area they live in, and a few stories of their brothers before Feliciano asks the question.

"When you said 'use less next time' did you mean you would you be willing to have dinner again?" Luciano pauses with his glass to lips to blink at Feliciano's face. Feliciano bites his lip, and casting his eyes down at the table. Maybe he shouldn't have asked. Luciano takes a sip and puts his glass on the table with a tiny clink.

"Well, I meant in general," he says quietly. Feliciano makes an 'oh' face and twitches awkwardly in his spot. Luciano huffs leaning back in his seat.

"But I wouldn't _mind_ dinner again." he grunts, crossing his arms and turning his face to the side. He closes his eyes so he won't see Feliciano's blinding smile. He really wouldn't mind having dinner again, the food is good and he can eat it without complaining. The company isn't that bad either.

"Really?" at Felicianos hopeful happy tone, Luciano against his better judgment opens an eye to see Feliciano leaning over the table beaming at him, his eyes bright with excitement. Luciano closes his eyes again willing the feeling in his chest to go away. He lowers his arms and faces Feliciano, letting a genuine smile make its way across his face.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind." Feliciano blinks in wonder at the sight in front of him. Luciano in some sort of casual clothing, relaxing, and smiling. It makes Feliciano's heart soar with happiness. He wanted more than anything to bring a smile to Luciano's face, and he did it. He can't help it, he skips around the table and hugs Luciano again. Not as tight as the tackling hug he gave him earlier but a gentle one.

Luciano gulps at the contact. He remembers to breathe and slowly brings his arms up around Feliciano's waist to return the hug to his other self. Feliciano hugs him tighter at the reciprocation. They stay in that position for a minute longer before Luciano feels his heart will pop out of his chest like a certain Russian he knows. He pulls away and Feliciano does the same but stays in front of him with his arms around Luciano's neck.

"I'm so glad you agreed to dinner Luciano," Feliciano giggles softly running a hand through the back Luciano's hair, avoiding the curl on the side of his head. Luciano looks away at Feliciano's gentle caress. He hates the hand playing with his hair. He hates that he lets himself hope something could happen. He hates that the food had been perfect. He hates that Feliciano is perfect.

"I'm.. I'm glad you're not scared me," Luciano mumbles in return. True, he is happier than can be that Feliciano is no longer afraid of him, but oh so mad, that it got him this close. Now that he has this part of Feliciano, he will not want to let it go. Upon that realization, Luciano wraps Feliciano in a tight hug.

Feliciano laughs at the action, cradling Luciano's head against his chest. They stay like that, talking more, about this and that, music and food, art and architecture, people and colors, and anything they can think of to keep conversation going. Throughout the night, Luciano can't help but hate all the differences and all the similarities. And he can't help but love them all at the same time.

It nears two in the morning when Luciano decides it time to go back to his own room. Feliciano protests a bit saying he could sleep there but Luciano tells him no. While he does pout, Feliciano knows it would be hard to explain the next morning. The only ones who know about this little date_ DINNER_ are their brothers and Kiku.

They stand in the doorway, talking in hushed tones when Luciano starts getting antsy, saying he's tired. He's really just anxious that someone will spot them together and jump to some stupid conclusion that Luciano is stalking his other self. Feliciano is tired though, even with their impromptu siesta earlier, he's drained.

"Well, thank you, again, for dinner, and buona notte, Feliciano," Luciano whispers, taking a step away from the door.

"Buona notte Luciano," Feliciano whispers back, taking a step forward and kissing Luciano's cheek. Luciano gawkes as Feliciano smiles at him from behind his closing door. With a giggle the door clicks shut and Luciano is left to walk back to his room in a daze.

* * *

**AN: **This is one of my favorite chapter to this fic X3 while I do love sadistic twisted Luciano, I also really enjoy embarrassed and awkward Luciano too~ Plus, sibling love gives me life.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ain't no belong to me


	6. Meeting Day 5

**AN:** quick warning, more swearing in this chapter

* * *

At the meeting Luciano sits on edge, grinding his teeth. Not only did he get not nearly enough sleep, but his brother kept him up an hour and a half more after he got back to the hotel for the 'juicy details'. His brother practically squealed at the hugs and food and the 'cheek kiss oh _my_ goooood Lucianooooo its _so_ cutttteeeeeee'. Luciano slams his head down on the desk. This meeting better end early so he can go back to his own home to his own part of Italy.

Luciano opens an eye to glare at the person who moved the chair next to him, but his anger softens as Feliciano slides into the seat placing his arms on the desk to make a pillow for his head.

"Lovino asked me to text him after, and then he called asking me for details," Feliciano whispers to him, smiling lightly before breaking into a yawn. Luciano feels the corners of his mouth twitch up into an almost smile. And he hates it. He hates the way Feliciano makes him want smile. And loves the fact no one else has really made him want to smile before.

Luciano slams his head on the table again to get rid of his thoughts. Feliciano stifles a giggle and he glares in response. They both sleep through most of the meeting, Luciano waking up halfway through due to an angry boy scout American telling the bad boy American to 'get his _grubby_ hands_ off_ him'. Luciano sighs and sits up, stretching his arms. He blinks hard to remove the last of sleep from his face. He glances down at Feliciano still sleeping. His face turned away from Luciano, his arms spread across the table. Without thinking of it, Luciano reaches over and runs his finger through Feliciano's hair.

Luciano regrets the decision immediately for two reasons. First he hates the softness and loves it, wanting to keep running his finger through the soft tufts of hair. Second because not only a moment does his hand touch Feliciano does that bitch with the frying pan jump and yell with suck ferocity it shakes the room.

"GET YOUR HANDS _OFF HIM_ YOU BASRTARD!" Luciano doesn't need to be psychic to duck. The metal cooking object sails over his head and now he sits fully awake. And_ angry_. He sends a murderous glare over at the other Hungary.

"How_ dare_ you touch him!" she shrieks, lunging to bring a hit onto Luciano's head with another frying pan she produces out of thin air. He dodges and grabs her wrist, twisting it and bringing her to the ground. He drops his knee onto her stomach and lands one solid punch before she kicks him off to sit on him and take her turn to punch him, twice. He feels hands on him. Luciano manages to kick her in the face when they're pulled apart.

The other Hungary is struggling against Gilbert and Ludwig. Luciano thrashes in his Germany Lutz, and the bad boy American Al's hands on him. Hungary is kicking and screaming about how Luciano dared to put his hands on Feliciano. Her face red with all her screeching and the blood coming out of her nose not helping.

Luciano twists against the holds on him, glaring daggers and gnashing his teeth. His lip has a split and his eye feels swollen, a black eye for sure. He keeps thrashing against the ones holding him, wanting more than anything to throw something at her to get her to _shut up_.

"I knew you'd hurt him you asshole!" It's that yell that does it for Luciano. He always hated how people blamed him for Feliciano being hurt. He could never hurt that foolish happy other version of himself.

"Why the_ fuck_ do you think I'd ever hurt him you bitch!?" he yells back finally. The other Hungary keeps struggling. Luciano still twists in his holds wanting to just stab her to stop her yelling.

"Because you're psycho!" she yells again jerking at the hands around her arms, kicking out.

"We're all _fucking_ PSYCHO!" Luciano screeches back at her. He's so _sick_ of her blaming him for being such a monster and he hates it. He'd never hurt Feliciano and he knows it. No one else does. No one else ever_ thinks_ that he wouldn't hurt Feliciano and he hates it. He and the other Hungary keep screaming at each other, firing insult after insult. Luciano does tries to calm himself down after a while, focusing on relaxing and controlling his temper.

Coming from his world, the nations draw their strength from their anger and hatred and fiery passion of their people. The nations from the other world, where everything is happy and sunshine, those nations draw their strength from the happy moral of their people and the loyalty they get. Luciano knows he needs to control his temper, even just a little, or he could do some serious damage.

"What's going on?" the soft voice somehow breaks through their screams, bringing both nations to a halt in their struggling. Luciano gazes at Feliciano, standing at the desk. His other self plays with his tie and glances nervously between that Hungary and Luciano. Luciano recognizes the worried look on Feliciano's face and he hates it. He hates that Feliciano cares so much and that he wants everyone to be happy. He hates that Feliciano looks at him that way, as if worried about him. He hates that he had almost really hurt the person who had taken care of Feliciano when he was younger. But most of all, Luciano hates_ himself_ for putting that kind of expression on Feliciano's face.

Luciano clenches his teeth and shakes his head violently to get rid of the thoughts, the feelings. It's no use. He fills with anger and hatred, and with a yell, he kicks off the ground, startling Lutz and Al. A forceful drop of his legs is all he needs to flip both of his holders over and onto the ground. He stands over them panting in rage. With a sharp turn, he leaves the meeting room. On his way passing the doorway, he bangs his fist on the frame, causing a crack to spike through the wall.

* * *

Feliciano nearly bursts into tears at Luciano's fit. Who could make him so mad to split the wall in two with a single hit? Feliciano knows Luciano has more strength than him, but he didn't know Luciano had_ that_ much more strength.

"See Feli, I told you, he's no good." Miss Elizabeta comes over to him, wiping the blood from her face. Feliciano didn't watch them fight. He woke with a start after the first yell. His hands covered his face the entire time they fought. He didn't want to be woken up that way, no not at all. Feliciano really wants to be woken up by the hand in his hair, not fighting.

Feliciano stares at his feet as he slowly kicks them back and forth. He doesn't want to hear this now. He just wants to know if Luciano is okay. He quickly spots Kiku, studying him. With a quick nod, Kiku leaves the room. Suddenly exhausted, Feliciano ignores Miss Elizabeta and sits back down, burying his head in his arms.

* * *

Luciano sits on the dirt just outside the conference building. With a blunt knife he make scratches on the wall behind him and even goes as far to make a rough sketch of the frying pan bitch and stabbing it a few times. Furious is an understatement as to how he feels.

"Remarkable really," Flavio's usual sarcastic tone makes Luciano pause in his movements to peek up at his brother, leaning against the wall and smoking a vaporizer. Flavio does not smoke of any sort, the chemicals he says would ruin his perfect body. Vaporizers are used in only special occasions. They lean up against the wall in silence.

"This is the last day of meetings si?" Flavio flickers his eyes down to him. Luciano does not answer, stabbing at the dirt. He had almost made it back home without incident.

"I think it would be a wise decision to go home," the new voice startles both brothers. Standing near the doorway is the other Japan, Kiku. He has his hands clasped in front of him and a small smile on his face.

"What do you want?" Flavio demands, glaring. Luciano knows that if there's a fight, Flavio would not do a thing. He does not like to get his hands dirty, but he is not above poisons and dirty tricks to ruin social standing.

"I came to see if Luciano-san is alright, for Feli-kun." Came the reply, as simple as day. Luciano bristles. Why would Feliciano care about him? Kiku just smiles at him.

"I think it would be wise to go home," the Asian nation repeats, going back inside. Flavio gives Luciano a sad smile and follows after him. Luciano sits alone in the dirt. He chucks the knife down, embedding it in the ground. Maybe he should go home. The meeting is almost over and it's the last day.

* * *

Feliciano twitches in his seat. Luciano's outburst had startled him and rightfully so. He had seen Luciano angry many times. The worst had been the first time their worlds breached. A massive riot broke out between the nations with Luciano at the lead, a knife between his teeth, a smirk on his face, and murder in his eyes. Feliciano had hidden during the short battle.

That's all different now.

He wants more than anything to know if Luciano is okay. Kiku and Flavio come in just as the meeting picks up again, starting without Luciano. Kiku sends him a soft smile and a slight nod, trying to reassure him Luciano is alright. Feliciano keeps his eyes on the desk. Why does Miss Elizabeta think Luciano would hurt him? He feels like crying again. He doesn't like it when everyone fights, especially if the ones fighting are those close to him.

At the sudden silence in the room, Feliciano looks up. Luciano is at the desk packing up his things, ignoring all the stares completely. Feliciano slowly reaches out a hand to him but Luciano steps away from him. They make eye contact for a second. Luciano walks away not giving a look back. If Feliciano felt like crying before, this feeling is two times worse. He plays with his tie, trying to keep his emotions in check. His eyes keep flickering to the door, hoping, that Luciano will come back to talk to him.

He peers at Kiku. The small man has his eyes closed and a hand to his mouth, deep in thought. Feli looks to his brother. Lovino is glaring at the doorway, clenching and unclenching his fists under the table. Then he peeks over his shoulder at Flavio sitting behind him. The flamboyant other nation is shaking his head slowly. When Flavio opens his eyes, he gaze falls on Feli. Flavio makes a little wave motion with his hand, mouthing the word go.

Feliciano's eyes wonder to the doorway, then back to Flavio, who gives him a smile and a nod. Not needing any more encouragement, Feliciano jumps out of his seat and runs to the exit, ignoring the calls of his name. He hopes that Luciano hasn't left yet. Feliciano needs to talk to him, needs to know he is alright. He doesn't know why he needs to know, he just does.

Feliciano runs up the stairs to Luciano's room. When the rooms had first been assigned, countries with siblings had been placed near each other, then their other selves near them. Wanting a kitchen had been only part of the reason Feliciano wanted his room changed. Being so close to Luciano made him nervous, and now here he is, trying more than anything to be closer to his misunderstood other self.

Coming to the room, Feliciano knocks on the door quickly. He waits for as long as he can stand, then knocks again. He listens for some sort of noise, some sign that a person is still in there. Feliciano holds back his sob at the silence. He really wants to talk to Luciano.

"Lu-Luciano." Feliciano calls out softly, letting his head rest against the door.

"Please don't be gone." he whispers. The lack of noise has a few tears falling.

"It's me, Feliciano, please open the door," Feliciano's voice crack as he lets out a small sob, he didn't mean to make the noise, but glad he did. The door opens in a flash, a very worried Luciano standing in the way. Feliciano wastes no time in launching himself at Luciano, wrapping him in a hug, clinging to him.

Luciano does not move, he lets Feliciano hug him. He hates how happy he feels that Feliciano came to see him. He hates Feliciano for coming to see him at all.

"I was so worried," Feliciano mumbles into Luciano's shirt. Luciano steps back, out of Feliciano's hug. He pushes at Feliciano, gripping his upper arm, to keep him away. Feliciano just brings his hands up to rest on Luciano's arms.

"Why are you here?" Luciano asks bitterly. Why did Feliciano always care. Luciano doesn't look at him, opting to glare at the floor.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay," Feliciano can feel Luciano's hands tensing and untensing, as if trying to control himself.

"Why."

"Because I want you to be happy." Feliciano cannot understand why Luciano does not know this. Why wouldn't he want Luciano to be happy? His other self deserved just as much happiness as anyone else.

"Why?" Luciano releases his arms and glares at him. Feliciano takes his turn to stare at the floor. He is used to people glaring at him. Usually Ludwig or Lovino, but their glares always ended in explosion or lecturing or insults. Luciano's glare is silent, and final.

"Because-" Feliciano doesn't finish his sentence. He doesn't know how to finish it. Of course he wants Luciano to be happy, and of course it's because Luciano deserves happiness, but some part of him feels there is _more_ to his reasoning.

Luciano notices Feliciano's startled face. He steps closer to rest his forehead against his other self's. Feliciano wonders for a second if Luciano is taller than him, he always seems so much bigger.

"Please. Tell me _why_. You've given me so much hope I can't_ take_ it any longer." Luciano sounds broken as he talks through clenched teeth. Luciano hates that he's begging. Hates that this whole scene is even happening. His words have Feliciano pulling back to study his face.

"Hope?" Feliciano asks tentatively, catching the emotions in Luciano's red eyes. Luciano scans his face, and without warning he kisses him. Feliciano doesn't move at the contact, eyes going wide. The kiss is gentle, as gentle as a forceful kiss could be.

Luciano pulls away sharply. Feliciano gapes up at him in curiosity and shock. Luciano hates that look. Hates how it makes him hope even more. Hates that he loves it. He faces away from Feliciano, taking a step away.

"Go away," he whispers. He hates himself for kissing Feliciano. He hates himself for liking it.

"Luci-"

"Go _away_ Feliciano," Luciano demands turning his back to his other self. He needs Feliciano to go away and come closer at the same time. He hates himself for letting it get this far. He hates himself for ruining everything. Silence stretches between them and Luciano debates barking at Feliciano to go away again. Maybe if Feliciano hates him, he can get over whatever his feelings are.

He tenses as cautious arms make their way around his waist. Luciano shuts his eyes tight at Feliciano's gentle hold on him, stepping closer to rest his head on Luciano's shoulder. He cannot break down now. Not ever.

"Why did you kiss me Luciano?" Feliciano mutters into his back. Luciano can feel himself starting to relax in the arms around him. He hates it. He hates Feliciano for making him feel this way. He hates Feliciano so much. He hates how that's a lie.

"Because I.. Ti amo," Luciano says weakly, turning his face up to the ceiling. He hates most of all, how he told himself to never mention it, never think it, and definitely never say he loves Feliciano. That's all gone. He feels Feliciano's arms fall away from him. He waits for the door to close and for Feliciano to never talk to him again. Forever be running from him, again. This time it would be worse. Now that Luciano's gotten a tiny bit of Feliciano's attention, he'll be forever wanting it.

But Feliciano doesn't run away. He moves slowly to stand in front of Luciano, who still has his eyes glued to the ceiling. He only looks down when Feliciano grabs the collar of his shirt, twisting the material between his fingers. Feliciano's eyes scan his face and Luciano sees his face mix with worry, and curiosity, and hope. Always hope. Luciano closes his eyes. He can't stand this. Feliciano always has a hopeful expression, he dare say he _admires_ that part of his excitable counterpart. Feliciano always looked on the brightside, to a fault.

Luciano doesn't open his eyes when a soft kiss is placed on his lips. He doesn't open them for a few seconds after the feeling is gone. Feliciano gazes at him with a small smile on his face. Luciano lets out a breath he forgot to release and closes his eyes again. Feliciano moves forward to press their foreheads together. Luciano gains control of his limbs and raises them to pull Feliciano closer. With a quiet giggle, Feliciano's arms are around his shoulders. They stand like that, just enjoying the silent company of each other.

"Did you really mean that?" Feliciano asks gently, nuzzling Luciano just the slightest.

"Mean what?" Luciano grumbles in reply. He doesn't want to ruin this moment. He doesn't know how long he'll ever have to do this or if he'll ever be able to do it again. He wants it to last. He hates that he's scrapping for time.

"That- that you love me." Feliciano bites his lip. This might be a testy subject, and with the way Luciano freezes, Feliciano feels he shouldn't have asked at all.

"Do you believe I don't?" he asks a bit roughly. Feliciano's question had startled him, but Luciano's own question seems to startle his other self more. Feliciano begins to twitch with his shirt collar, gaping trying to find the words to say. Luciano leans forward, kissing Feliciano softly.

"Ti amo," he whispers against Feliciano's lips. "_Ti amo_. Ti amo, for so long. _Ti amo_."

After saying it once, admitting it, the floodgates open. Luciano whispers sweet words in Italian to his other self. He wants to let Feliciano know how much he really does love him. He hates that he feels he need to say it, that he might need to convince Feliciano of his feelings. He hates that Feliciano questioned his feelings at all. But he loves him.

The gentle words being said bring a smile to Feliciano's face and soon elicit a laugh. Luciano's words make his chest explode in happiness. He kisses Luciano gently.

"Ti.. Ti amo troppo," Feliciano says between his giggles. Luciano can't bring himself to hate the bubble of happiness in his chest. He tangles a hand in Feliciano's hair, keeping him close.

They spend the rest of the afternoon whispering silently to each other, even though the need to whisper is not present. With quiet words they talk about the past and the future and briefly of the present. They cuddle on Luciano's bed and giggles escape Feliciano that make Luciano smile. He doesn't hate the happiness and he doesn't hate the smile on his face. He doesn't hate the contact and he most of all, he doesn't hate the company.

* * *

"Wake_ up_. Lovino is throwing a_ fit_ searching for his fratello and the other Hungary is having a tantrum, yelling about how you've_ killed_ him. It's giving me a headache. Get_ up_." Flavio's irritated voice finally reaches through to Luciano. Of course Flavio's pushing at his shoulder doesn't help. He swats his brother away.

"_Please_ fix this before they break down our door." Flavio swivels on his heel and leaves the room. Luciano runs a hand through his hair. He rubs slow circles on the back of the bubbly Italian still sleeping on his chest. They had taken a siesta in the middle of talking about music and how their Austria's played. Luciano takes a deep breath and starts to talk to Feliciano in a soft tone to rouse him from his nap.

"Hmm no I don't wanna get up," Feliciano whines. He sits up though, rubbing at his eyes, allowing Luciano to sit up as well and stretch his arms.

"Come on, call your fratello, tell him to stop having a heart attack." At the command, Feliciano reaches in his pocket to nab his phone to call his brother. Luciano can hear the yelling on the other side of the room. Feliciano has a pained expression as he holds the phone away from his ear. Luciano smiles at the scene.

"Aw fratello please stop yelling. I'm fine. I was just taking a sies- si he's here. No. No everything's okay," Luciano raises an eyebrow as a bashful smile makes its way onto Feliciano's face. Luciano had heard his name from the other end of the phone, but he didn't expect it to be a happy reaction. Feliciano keeps smiling though as he assures Lovino that everything is indeed okay, and that yes he'd be joining him for dinner.

Finally hanging up, Feliciano holds his phone to his chest. Lovino had just been worried he ran off and got lost. When Lovino asked if Luciano is with him, Feliciano didn't expect him to be happy about Luciano being there. But Lovino just said that at least if Luciano is with him, he can't get hurt. Lovino's acceptance of his other self, is one of the best things Feliciano could ever ask for.

"I should, probably go back to my room now," Feliciano giggles out. Luciano nods his head slowly not really wanting Feliciano to go. Before leaving the room, Feliciano pulls at Luciano, bringing him into a soft kiss. With another giggle and a smile, Feliciano leaves.

* * *

**AN:** I also really like this chapter? Yeah, Lots of swears.. But kisses! There's still more to this story, another chapter at least~

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ain't no belong to me


	7. One Week Later

"Thanks for your help Oliver," Luciano grumbles out. He spent the last four hours at the representation for England's house playing nice. The peppy ginger haired man gives him a huge smile and a huge hug. Luciano grits his teeth at the contact.

"No problem at all ol' chap!" his voice is chipper and Luciano forces as polite of a smile as he can before walking off. Way back when the meetings began between the two worlds, the three magic nations: England, Norway, Romania and their counterparts worked to create an enchantment to connect the two worlds. Luciano grips his recently enchanted phone in his hand. It would be the first time he and Feliciano talked since they left the last meeting.

On his way home, his knuckles turn white from his hold on the steering wheel. He just wants to get back to the confines of his own four walls.

Finally back at his house, Luciano paces in the living room. He hates how nervous he feels for calling someone. He doesn't know if this will work or if Feliciano even _wants_ to talk to him. Luciano toys with the piece of paper in his hand. Feliciano had come bounding up to him as the gateway between the worlds opened. He kissed his cheek and slipped the small piece of paper into Luciano's hand. A work related number and a personal phone number had been scrawled on it.

Every nation has two phones, one for work and country related business, and one for personal friend and family use. Luciano already had Feliciano's work number due to the requirement put upon them by all the nations. The personal number is what makes him pause. If Feliciano didn't want to talk to him, he wouldn't have given Luciano his number.

With that thought, Luciano says, "Fuck it," and picks up his now enchanted personal phone to call his bubbly other self. He sits on the edge of his bed with a hand in his hair as the phone rings. He almost thinks he called at a bad time, or Feliciano really doesn't want to talk to him, when the ringing stops.

"Ciao, ciao~" says the voice on the other end. Luciano can hear some muffled screaming and a rambunctious laugh in the background. He can hear Lovino yelling about potatoes and bastards. He lets out a breath at the fact that his call went through.

"Ciao? Hello?" Feliciano says again. Luciano takes a deep breath and says the only thing he can think of.

"Feliciano," the name comes out soft and he can't help the affectionate tone. There's a pause on the other end of the line. Luciano thinks he hung up.

"Luciano?" the voice asks tentatively. The voices behind him go quiet.

"Si."

The happy squeal Feliciano makes sends a ripple of happiness over Luciano. The bubblier Italian full throttles into a detailed description of what he's been doing the past week. He skips from topic to topic, talking about pasta and cannoli and Lovino and what Gilbert has done this time and the training he's skipped and the painting idea he has. Luciano lets him ramble, entertained by the joy in the other's voice.

After Feliciano starts to calm down from his bout of speaking, he asks silly questions about what Luciano has been up to. Luciano tells him simply it's been mostly work and keeping the other nations in line. An hour or so later, the conversation runs low and Luciano tells Feliciano he will call him again in a week. Feliciano is more than ecstatic about the arrangement. It's just enough time for more stuff to happen to talk about.

* * *

Luciano makes good on his promise, of course, because he knows exactly the pouty sad face Feliciano would make, and being the cause for that is not something he wants. He calls him once a week to listen to Feliciano talk about all the peoples he's visiting and how the painting is coming.

There comes a time where Luciano is swamped with work and can't call Feliciano for one of their weekly talks. The relief he feels hearing Feliciano's voice makes him hate the grip Feliciano unknowingly has on him.

Luciano's phone calls to him are what Feliciano looks forward to all week. They're what get him through all the paperwork and the lectures. The time Luciano didn't call sent him into a dizzy of reasons. Too much work. Doesn't like him anymore. Is injured to the point he can't work a phone. When the call does come and he finds out Luciano had too much work to call, he's relieved.

The one time Luciano actually has a lot to say is the week he trained with Lutz and Kuro. Kuro asked him, some what bitterly, about the relationship he has with his other self. After a flippant answer, Lutz commented with a smirk on how if Luciano doesn't want Feliciano, he'd be more than happy to take him off Luciano's hands. Luciano's anger spiked violently and he lunged for Lutz, tackling him to the ground. Their scuffle ended abruptly when Luciano smashed Lutz's face into the ground, a few times, maybe ten, effectively sending him to a hospital.

Luciano doesn't apologize. Feliciano's worry over him being safe, has him almost regretting his actions. Almost.

Feliciano knows that Luciano is strong and can more than anyone protect himself, but it doesn't stop him from worrying. He just wants Luciano to be safe, and not get in so many fights, and be nicer to those around him, and talk more, but he'll take being safe for now.

"I'll be seeing you soon si?" Feliciano asks one night, a few days before their next scheduled all nations meeting. Luciano lets out a hum in agreement on the other line.

"I can't wait to see you again, I've missed you so much," he muses into the phone then giggles at Luciano's silence. Due to their frequent talks, Feliciano knows that Luciano is just thinking of the right thing to say back. It's happened before. Feliciano would say something and it seemed that Luciano forgot how to speak. Of course he always answered.

"I have.. missed you too." Luciano grumbles out. Feliciano giggles again. The call ends shortly after that and Feliciano wonders if he'll be able to see Luciano outside of the meetings. He's missed him terribly and wants to see his smiling face once again.

* * *

**AN:** This is a little in between chapter from the meetings. There will be one more after this~

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ain't no belong to me.


	8. The Next Meeting

The first thing Feliciano does when he gets to the hotel is search for Luciano. He finds his counterpart sitting in a lounge chair a little ways from the lobby absent mindedly flipping through a book. Calling out his name, Feliciano runs forward. A few of the other nations reel back in shock at the familiarity in his tone. Many of them tense as he takes Luciano's hands in his, then share shocked whispers as he climbs to sit in his other self's lap.

Feliciano makes himself at home, sitting sideways on Luciano's legs, with his arms around his shoulders. Luciano slowly reciprocates, his hands around his waist. Feliciano rambles on about what he's been up to since the last time they spoke. Luciano has his eyes closed, just enjoying Feliciano's voice, a small smile on his face. Every now and then, Feliciano would bump their foreheads together lightly, causing Luciano to open his eyes for a second to take in the appearance of his other self, his sparkling golden eyes and wide smile. It makes Luciano's chest spark with happiness and he can't hate the feeling.

The others around them are giving them odd looks but Luciano doesn't really care. He's got more important things to worry about, like making sure Feliciano doesn't fall onto the floor in his excited chatter. The whispers are starting to get to him, there are more and more every second. He manages to keep a serious scowl off his face by watching Feliciano's eyes lit up with happiness. He raises an eyebrow as his other self slowly starts to run out of breath from his endless talking. He puts a hand on the back of Feliciano's head and places a quick, deep kiss on his lips, effectively shutting him up.

Feliciano giggles, a nice shade of pink crossing his cheeks. He leans down and nuzzles into Luciano's neck getting more comfy by the second. Luciano wraps his arms tighter around his other self, holding him close and not wanting to let him go. He'll blame it on not wanting to let him fall.

* * *

Feliciano kicks his feet back and forth, his chin in his hands, openly gawking at Luciano. He admires the way Luciano runs a meeting. His red eyes flickering up over his speech to the other nations. Feliciano noticed that when Luciano began to speak, how the nations from his world sat up a bit straighter, and those that had dozed off or hadn't been listening, gave Luciano their undivided attention.

It's times like this that Feliciano remembers that in his world, Luciano is in charge, the others follow his rule. He feels a swell of pride at the recollection. At the first ever meeting, Luciano stood right by Ludwig, keeping his band of nation in check, and throwing a knife at Al for not shutting up. It had scared Feliciano then, but now he knows better.

At the first meeting between all four Italy's, Feliciano hid behind Lovino, down right _frightened_ by Luciano. His other self's glare sent shivers down his spine, but after getting to know his soft side, Luciano didn't seem scary at all. Yes, now he knows better. He knows that nothing feels as good as being loved by someone who doesn't like anyone.

Luciano sits back down and Feliciano reaches a hand over to him. He rests his hands on Luciano's rubbing gentle circles on the back of his wrist. Luciano glares straight ahead at the America's talking over each other. He ignores the appalled reaction from the other Hungary and feels a bit smug that Feliciano is ignoring her too. He grabs Feliciano's hand, lacing their fingers together. Feliciano is smiling brightly and Luciano hates it. Hates how happy his other self always is. Hates how those smiles bring him to his knees. Hates how much he loves him.

* * *

The meeting is over and Luciano is packing up his things after his escape outside. He didn't see Feliciano leave and it worries him slightly, wondering where his other self ran off to. He makes his way out of the conference room and spots his other self talking with another nation. As he gets closer, the two notices him.

"Bonjour Luciano," says the other man politely, not sounding scared at all. He's got bright purple eyes and soft features. Luciano will admit that having someone who isn't scared of him immediately is a bit refreshing. He judges him, then gives a small nod. The nation gives Feliciano a quick hug and takes off down the hallway.

"Byebye Matthew~" Feliciano calls out giving an over animated wave to the retreating form. He pulls Luciano into a hug. Luciano huffs but hugs him back with one arm.

"Can we go take a siesta now? Pleeaase?" Feliciano pleads. Luciano rolls his eyes, taking Feliciano's hand and dragging him back to their hotel. They sleep away the afternoon cuddled up on the couch. At dinner time, they join up with their brothers for food. Feliciano keeps conversation up, giggling and smiling like the world belongs to him, with his hand in Luciano's.

Luciano rubs his thumb over the back of Feliciano's hand, admiring the softness. He lifts the hand up and places a soft kiss against the back of it. He ignores Flavio's teases, focusing instead on Feliciano's gentle giggle. He hates the feeling of the hand he's holding, wanting to hold it closer and never wanting to give it up. He hates that the one whose hand it is squeezes every now and then. He hates the warmth he feels. But most of all, he hates that he didn't do this sooner.

* * *

**AN:** last chapter yay! a fully written fic~ the next in this series will be Of Maple and Mistakes - 1p2p canada~ ah thank you to those who stuck around from the beginning of this. i am very much open to drabble ideas.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ain't no belong to me


	9. Omake?

Feliciano is bubbling with happiness. He can't stop his random spurts of giggles. He swings his and Luciano's linked hands back and forth on their walk to the meeting hall. Luciano is grumbling and not all that excited to be 'showing off' like this. He can't help but go along though. The smiles Feliciano is giving him is making his heart do funny things and he hates it. He's really not excited about the other's seeing them like this. He knows Feliciano is big on public affection. There's a small part of him that wants to hide Feliciano away and never let anybody ever see him. Okay a big part of him.

He opens the door for his other self and Feliciano lets out another giggle. Luciano rolls his eyes. He really has no idea how someone could giggle so much. He glances down at their intertwined fingers. It's all he ever wanted. He pulls up their hands to place a soft kiss on the back of Feliciano's wrist. His other self stops him to kiss him properly. Luciano grumbles, turning his head away. Feliciano pulls him forward and into the meeting room.

It's dead silent. Luciano is doing his best to not glare at anyone. It's difficult for him. He can feel it. He can feel their eyes on him and it's making him twitchy. He wants to scream and swear and shout at them to mind their own damn business. Feliciano is humming beside him.

"Wait." Luciano flops into his chair and glares up at Al. He's pointing between the two of them. Feliciano giggles and snuggles into Luciano's shoulder like the whole room isn't staring at them like they've both grown an extra head.

"Are you guys dating?" Al yells out, jumping from his chair and leaning over his desk. His smile is big and wide and oh so mischievous. Feliciano nods his head. The room breaks out into yells. Luciano can't honestly tell who is saying what. He's sure it's Lutz shouting about 'impossible'. There's another yell from Kuro, who else would be shouting about 'getting some'. Gilbert is laughing so loudly, enough for both him and Klaus and probably Ludwig too. Al's voice casually drifts over to him.

"So is that narcissism or incest?" He cackles. Gilbert's snickers join him. Luciano groans and hides his face into Feliciano's hair. They are all so loud and ridiculously childish.

"Is that even allowed? Can we do that?" Gilbert sputters between his own bouts of laughter. Francis is going on and on about the beauty of love, ignoring the looks from Francois.

"Ten bucks they stay together says Klaus!" Gilbert shouts over everyone. Luciano grinds his teeth together. Lovino starts yelling on about how they will stay together, being a supportive brother. Kuro is cackling now, trying hard to remain on his chair.

"There's no fucking way!" Lutz shouts back at Gilbert, causing the albino to stick his tongue out like mature nations he is. Luciano squeezes his hands tight, only to have Feliciano squeeze his hand back.

"So is it like kissing a mirror?" Kuro asks aloud, causing Kiku to hide his face in his hands. When Kuro bumps him playfully his hands get knocked down and his nose is bleeding. He tries to hide it, since it impolite but Kuro's eyes go wide.

"You fucking ship it!" Kuro loses it and falls off his chair in laughter, pointing at his other self like he's a circus act. Luciano rolls his eyes at the immaturity.

"Is it true?" Oliver asks, his eyes tearing up in happiness. He's looking on like a proud mother to her children on the first day of school and Arthur next to him looks downright disgusted by the display. Feliciano turns to him, his eyes sparkling. Oh how he hates that look. He hates how he can't help but give into it and let Feliciano nuzzle him.

"Yo Flavi is it your turn," Al winks over them to Flavio. The blonde Italian chuckles and in turn winks over at Lovino who bristles at the attention. He flips off both of them.

"Unbelievable!" Luciano tenses entirely at the voice now. It seems the room goes quiet for it. Luciano glares over Feliciano's shoulder at that bitch Hungary making her way over to their table. He tries to control his breathing, focusing on the way Feliciano drags his thumb over the back of his soothingly. Hungary glares down at him.

"This is ridiculous!" She shouts throwing her hands up in the air. Luciano represses his urge to lunge over the table and bite her. She has no right to be commenting on their relationship or their happiness. Bitch. Feliciano's hand tenses in his. His face is puffed up in anger.

"Get your hands off of him!" She points an accusatory finger at Luciano, a threat clear in the tone of her voice. Luciano doesn't want to fight her. Not again. Especially with Feliciano so close to him. He might get hurt in the fray and Luciano will not be responsible for that. He doesn't want to fight, and luckily he doesn't have to. Feliciano stands up and smacks her hand out of the way.

"You leave him alone!" He yells out indignantly. If possible the room goes even quieter. Hungary is blinking down at him in shock. No one ever expected deer sweet Feliciano to lecture anybody. And about not picking on his other self at that. Luciano only blinks at him, vaguely aware of the death grip Feliciano has on his hand.

"You're always so mean to him!" Feliciano yells at her again. Hungary takes a step back, not knowing how to react to angry Feliciano. The usually bubbly Italian is red in the cheeks.

"He's psycho!" Hungary says by way of explanation for her actions. This only makes Feliciano puff up more.

"No he's not! Luciano is the strongest person I know!" Feliciano's voice cracks. His fury has settled down into slight sadness. Luciano can only stare in a daze.

"He's mean Feliciano!"

"He has to be!" Feliciano cries out, tears are now slipping out. The room is eerily silent. No one knows how to react to one of the happiest countries breaking down. Hungary has the gall to look embarrassed.

"He has to be mean don't you get it? His world is so cruel and if he's not too then he.. He won't.." Feliciano can't find the words to finish his sentence. He doesn't want to think about what would happen if Luciano couldn't survive his world.

"Have you met the people from his world?" Feliciano tries to stay away from them if he's honest they are scary and mean. Much like Luciano at first. Feliciano had been scared of his other self. Luciano is scary. He's strong and tough and is in charge and all the things Feliciano can't and doesn't want to do. Luciano can do it though and he admires that. Luciano is amazing to him. He protects him and lets him ramble on and he doesn't think he's stupid. He loves him. And this hurts, to know that someone who used to be close to him doesn't approve.

"You would be mean to if you had to deal with them!"

"HEY!" Lutz and Al says at the same time. A few of the nations of Luciano's world are angry at the comment, mumbling profanities under their breathe. Other's look ashamed. Their world is in tatters, only being put back together just recently.

"Is that an insult?" Kuro asks out loud, causing a few nations to groan. Luciano rolls his eyes at the lack of tact from the asian nation. He tugs Feliciano's hand down to make him sit. Once he is, Luciano pulls him against his chest and runs a hand through his hair to get him to stop crying.

"You're part of the reason we're psycho you fuck!" Xiao shouts, pushing down on Yao's back to yell at the other asian nation. A small shouting match happens between the two further proving Feliciano;s point that the others have a few screws loose.

Luciano really would like to punch Hungary in the face again for making Feliciano distressed but he will settle for holding the bubblier Italian tight. He hates that he has to do this. That someone would dare make Feliciano this upset to the point of crying. He should really stab her or something.

He kisses the top of Feliciano's head, ignoring the coos from Flavio behind him. No one else makes him this _soft_. No one else has ever stood up for him like that. Flavio has done so once or twice, and maybe Lutz or Kuro. Feliciano went against someone close to him. He started crying over _him_. No one cries over him. He hates the odd sense of gratitude wiggling through him. He nuzzles into Feliciano's hair. Only this one could make him completely undone.

"Well.. Let's get the meeting started," Ludwig clears his throat, gaining the attention of the nations. Luciano skips the beginning to whispers encouragements in Italian to Feliciano still clinging to him like if he doesn't hold on Luciano will disappear. Luciano is not used to someone caring so much about him. Not in his world. He lets Feliciano hold to him. It's nice, to feel needed for once. To feel wanted.

"No hold up. Are we allowed to date each other causeeeee," Al talks over Ludwig, running a hand down Alfred's back causing the blonde the squeak and slap him away, shouting about creepy and weird. Feliciano giggles at them and Luciano breathes a sigh of relief. Never had he thought someone would be like this with him. Feliciano peeks up at him, his eyes tinged pink. Luciano scowls at it. Feliciano should never cry. He leans down and quickly peeks his other self's lips. Feliciano giggles again and snuggles back into his shoulder. The meeting can wait.

* * *

Elizabeta bites down on her sleeve, glaring over at sweet innocent Feliciano. Holding hands with a monster. She's told him before to not mess around with_ him_. But that didn't stop their relationship from happening. Now she can only stare and be angry that they are both ignoring her. This is not good. Luciano is mean and rude and there is no way he could ever treat Feliciano the way he needs to be treated. How come little Feli didn't listen to her? Did she not know what she's talking about? Elizabeta raises a hand to rub her nose. It's healed over from when Luciano kicked her in the face breaking the appendage, but the metaphorical scar is still there.

She jerks when her other self places a hand on her shoulder. She glares at the over girly version of herself. Erzsebet flinches under the cold stare. Elizabeta doesn't care. She huffs and goes back to glaring at Luciano, the smug bastard is smirking now. She grits her teeth. She can't possibly be the only one to feel this way about their relationship. There has to be someone else who agrees with Luciano being the worst possible person.

When the meeting ends Elizabeta pulls Kiku aside. The small asian nation has been her friend for a while now. They talk about the silly things of the other nations, swapping dirty secrets for the fun of it. It's always enjoyable to see the smaller man blush.

"Kiku, you've seen Feliciano with Luciano right?" She forces the growl out of her voice. Kiku and Feliciano used to fight together. They are still very good friends according to the other country. Kiku nods, a soft smile on his face.

"It's terrible!" Elizabeta rushes out. She's walking beside Kiku outside of the meeting room away from the others. Kiku stops, blinking concerned at her.

"Elizabeta-san, I'm sorry I do not understand," Kiku tilts his head to the side in confusion. He's heard everything from Feliciano. Unless the bubbly nation is hiding things from him, which is doubtful, his romantic relationship with Luciano is doing well, and is healthy. Elizabeta scoffs and crosses her arms.

"Luciano is awful, there's no way it can be good for Feliciano," She closes her eyes and huffs. Kiku is stuck. Normally in situations like this, he would agree with the speaker. He sees no reason to make conflict when he can easily avoid it. It's a skill to just agree and let people continue on with their ranting. This however, strikes a chord inside him. Feliciano is a long term friend of his. Everything he's heard about his other half has been good things. Never once has Feliciano said anything bad about Luciano now that they've gotten to know each other. He doesn't want to negate Elizabeta, but Feliciano is more than okay, and safe, with Luciano next to him.

"Elizabeta-san, I'm sorry to say but, I think Feli-kun is very happy where he is," Kiku tries to smile politely at her when she snaps her eyes open in disbelief. Kiku keeps smiling as she grumbles and stalks down the hallway. Elizabeta is fuming now. One of the few people, if not the only person, who she thought would be on her side, is for this catastrophe? She pulls at her long brown hair. This can't be happening. She stops in the doorway to the meeting room, spotting Lovino rolling his eyes to his other self.

"Lovino!" She calls out and comes towards them. Lovino blinks up at her with a bored expression, but his other self scowls at her. She chooses to ignore him.

"I wanted to ask you about your brothers.. Relationship." She says sweetly though the way her smile is strained says she feels differently about the situation. Flavio groans and turns away from her. Lovino just rolls his eyes. The action makes Elizabeta think for a moment Lovino hates it just as much as-

"About fucking time they got together too. Seriously. If I have to hear about 'do you think Luci reeeallllyy likes me?' I think I might stab myself." Lovino snarls, sticking his tongue out at his paperwork. He's honestly sick of Feliciano questioning if Luciano actually likes him. For fucks sake Luciano practically cried about it. He's worried sure, but honestly Luciano could protect Feliciano and coddle him more than anybody else. He's pretty okay with it. Of course if that bastard ever hurt his brother, he's not sure what he would do. Not like he could actually fight Luciano. He could try, but in the end he might get a broken nose. Elizabeta's jaw drops. There is absolutely, no freaking way,_ Lovino_, of all people, would approve.

"You can't seriously accept this?" Elizabeta says in exasperation. Flavio is now glaring at her with his arms crossed over his chest. Lovino just shrugs his shoulders.

"Feliciano is safe with-"

"There's no way he can be safe with that monster hold-"

"Who are you calling a monster?" Flavio interrupts her with the fakest smile she's ever seen. She unconsciously takes a step back. She's seen that kind of smile before, usually when a nation is at their wits end. Flavio's smile falls and he's glaring once again. For so long this girl has hated his brother and he's sick of it. Luciano is difficult at times, but he would never, ever, hurt Feliciano. He knows that better than anyone. He's so happy for him. Feliciano is actually a good person.

"My brother is not a monster. Twisted maybe, and though he may not admit it aloud, he deeply cares for Feliciano's safety and wellbeing. You," He spits out pointing at her with disgust he's almost ashamed to put his fingers anywhere near her. "Need to back off." He nods his head once and sweeps out of the room. Lovino snorts and follows after him, leaving Elizabeta all alone in the meeting room.

She runs a hand through her hair on her walk back to the hotel. Is she the only sane person in this joint? She can't be. There's no way. She sighs. There has to be someone who understand this situation. She glances up at the hotel and perks up. Standing just near the door is Gilbert and Ludwig, pointing and scanning over some papers. She jogs up to them.

"Ey Liza!" Gilbert cheers when she gets closer. She smiles at the brothers. Even though Gilbert is not her favorite person, he's smart. Ludwig takes after him in that aspect thankfully.

"Hey guys, I was just wondering your opinions on something." Gilbert's smirk slips for a second, giving way to a confused expression. Ludwig raises an eyebrow at her to continue. She takes a deep breath.

"What do you think of Feliciano's new.. Relationship?" She bites her lip, looking up hopefully at the brothers. Gilbert and Ludwig exchange a shocked glance. Ludwig shrugs. He really doesn't have an opinion. Feliciano is his friend, and while his judgment.. Is lacking in some cases, if he was in any real danger, he's sure he would know. Feliciano always came running for help. Luciano is a bit on the edgy side, but he doesn't know the nation well enough to fully say a decent opinion.

"Why you wanna know?" Gilbert asks, twisting up his nose. Elizabeta twitches.

"Just curious," She says with a fake voice. Gilbert gives her a skeptical look. He sighs and rubs the back of his head, looking to Ludwig once more. The taller shrugs again. Gilbert shrugs too.

"I don't see a problem with it." he says holding his hands out in a 'what can you do' sort of way. Honestly he doesn't get why Liza cares. Feli is a good kid, and maybe he could tone down Luciano's crazy vibes. They looked really happy during the meeting and Klaus said it was probably the best thing to ever happen to Luciano. So he doesn't see what's wrong. Feliciano is happy and honestly, what's more important than that? Elizabeta can't stop her jaw from dropping again. Gilbert raises his hands in a mock surrender, stepping behind Ludwig a bit.

"Hey don't get mad at me! Luciano is batshit but Feli can look after himself! Probably!" Gilbert says. Elizabeta shakes her head, tugging at her hair once again. This is not happening.

"Are you insane?" She shouts out. Gilbert squeaks and hides fully behind his younger brother. Ludwig's eyes go wide and he tenses up. Eliza groans and spins a circle.

"Luciano can not be good for him!" She throws her hands up. Sick of the situation. No one else seems to see the wrong about the whole thing. Gilbert peeks his head up and over Ludwig's shoulder, hanging off his brother like a monkey.

"You really can't tell that yet," He says sheepishly. Elizabeta glares at him and lunges. Ludwig fumbles with his papers as Gilbert runs away from her. She chases him down until they both crash into another pair of persons.

"Fuck!" Al rubs his head from where it landed on the ground. He's seeing stars. More than the normal ones he gets from seeing Alfred.

"Fuck," He groans out again, dropping his head back to the ground. Gilbert is scrambling off him. Eliza catches him by the collar and he starts screaming out apologies.

"Dude Lizzy what you doing to Gilly?" Alfred asks from his kneeled position on the ground. Al sits up holding his head. He and Alfred gives each other confused looks.

"Gilbert here doesn't see a problem with Luciano _dating_ Feliciano," She spits out the words. Al perks up.

"Seriously? It's fucking awesome they are!" His excited smile is wiped off his face when the Hungarian turns a sharp glare to him. He hides behind Alfred just a little.

"Dude as long as Feli is happy right?" Alfred smiles between them all and Al sighs, shaking his head sadly. Truly, sunspot can not read the mood.

"See Liz! It's totally fine!" Gilbert finagles himself out of her hold, backing away cautiously. Eliza is fuming even more now, her hands gripped into fists at her sides. Why can't anybody see that this is such a bad thing? Feliciano can't be happy like this! Surely he can't.

"You're all idiots!" She exclaims, running her hands through her hair. Gilbert glares at her half heartedly. Alfred pouts at the name calling. That's rude.

"Feliciano can't be happy with him," She insists folding her arms over her chest. She's known Feli for so long. He needs someone happy to be with and Luciano is not it. It's impossible.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Eliza swivels around to see Feliciano standing there, his hand tight in Luciano's. The other Italian is glaring at her from the side of his eyes, not even giving her a full glare as if she's not worthy of it. Feliciano is shaking, tears threatening to spill out his eyes. Elizabeta loses her anger, her scowl falling to concern. She thinks it's cause Luciano is holding his hand too tight, not because of what she said.

"Feli-"

"No!" He screams out at her. He drops Luciano's hand to stomp over to her, a rare glare on his face hidden behind his pained expression. Luciano folds his arms across his chest and huffs. Elizabeta feels the air stop in her lungs at the absolute disgust in Feliciano's eyes.

"You're so mean to him!" Feliciano continues. Elizabeta takes a step back.

"Why can't you just be happy for us?" Feliciano reaches out and holds her hands tightly, pleading for her to believe. Elizabeta is at a loss for words. She opens and closes her mouth a few times, trying to make sounds. Feliciano pouts.

"Luciano is one of the best things in my life and you need to accept that right now!" He scolds her, releasing her hands and crossing his arms over his chest. Elizabeta exhales. Never once would she think Feliciano would lecture her. She can only watch dumbfounded as Luciano comes over and places a gentle hand on his arm to get him to calm down. Feliciano bubbles up in tears. He turns his head into Luciano's shoulder while the other guides him off for some well needed cuddles. Elizabeta stumbles back and sits on the ground, not caring that her professional outfit gets dirty.

"Liz hey," Gilbert says, coming down to sit next to her. She keeps staring straight ahead in a daze. Both Americas whisper out 'awkward' and make their escape. Elizabeta puts her face in her hands. She was wrong. She doesn't cry, but part of her feels like it.

"Elizabeta-san?" She looks up at Kiku, blinking down at her with concern. He kneels to the ground and takes one of her hands.

"Let me explain," He says. Gilbert dips out, not wanting to hear the story, opting to go find his brother. Kiku sits with her on the ground, telling how Feliciano had been so excited to have dinner with his other self and how he cried for joy when he called the first time. They are happy together and their relationship is healthy. Elizabeta can barely believe it. Only Feliciano would have that kind of power to drive the evil out of his other self.

"I.." She starts but can not finish. She doesn't have the words. Kiku squeezes her arm gently and pulls her up. He guides her into the hotel and to a door. He knocks on it for her. Feliciano opens the door, sniffling and rubbing at his face. They stare at each other for a second. Elizabeta snaps out of it first, pulling the young nation into her arms for a hug.

"I had no idea," She tells him quietly. Feliciano lets go of a silly little giggle that only he could manage in this kind of situation. She apologizes in whispers. Feliciano accepts them all. When the door is closed, Elizabeta hugs Kiku. The small asian nations hugs her back awkwardly, not used to physical contact.

"I'll see you later Kiku," She says when she lets go, walking her way down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Kiku asks simply. Elizabeta turns to face him with a smirk on her face.

"I think Erzsebet may need a hug too," Elizabeta winks and takes off down the hallway. She's got a lot to learn about the other world, and who better to ask than herself.

* * *

**AN: **Y'all can thank topaz3 for this. A sort of in between event thing. This would take place on their first day back for meetings. The ending is a bit gross but, I hope you like it topaz.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ain't no belong to me


End file.
